Roxy's Quetion
by Sophonie Etoiles
Summary: Roxanne Weasley hanya ingin bertanya, tapi mengapa Ayahnya malah memarahinya dan mengatainya tukang rengek?


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling

**Genre:** Family

**Peringatan:** Next Generation

* * *

"Dad, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

Seorang gadis manis berambut cokelat dan berkulit gelap bertanya pelan. Tangan mungilnya yang dilingkari gelang merah bertuliskan _Roxanne Weasley_ menarik pelan kaus hitam kedodoran milik George Weasley yang tengah mengangkut sekotak besar Kerumunan Kecoak.

George Weasley mendesah kecil, tapi ia bersikeras memindahkan kotak besar itu. Kepala bersurai merahnya menggeleng-geleng tegas, menatap Roxanne yang memberengut kesal di bawahnya.

"Dad, aku—"

"Roxy, berhentilah mengoceh yang bukan-bukan!" kata George.

"Tapi, Dad..." Roxanne merengek lagi, kali ini mencengkeram celana jeans George hingga membuat pria itu limbung dan nyaris menjatuhkan kardus besar Kerumunan Kecoak.

Habis sudah kesabaran George. Menaruh kardus Kerumunan Kecoaknya dilantai hingga berdebum keras, George memandang Roxanne dengan penuh amarah dan kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas dari manik birunya yang berkilat-kilat.

"Dad, maaf aku hanya—"

"Berhentilah merengek Roxanne Angelina Weasley! Pergilah dari sini dan bawa pantatmu sejauh-jauhnya dari sini!" George menyela, mendecak kesal sambil bersidekap.

"Dan jangan pernah merengek ataupun meringkik lagi saat Dad sedang mengangkut barang! Tahukah bahwa itu begitu berbahaya?" George terus-menerus meledakkan emosi dan kekhawatirannya. Sesekali ia menyemburkan makian atau umpatan kasar, membuat si bocah kecil Roxy menciut karena takut.

Lalu George berbalik, mengambil kardus besar Kerumunan Kecoak dan kardus-kardus lainnya untuk dipajang di etalase toko. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa putrinya telah pergi keluar toko sambil terisak-isak.

Setelah kira-kira tigapuluh menit bergumul dengan dagangannya, George Weasley tersenyum puas. Manik biru cerahnya tersenyum kemenangan, namun senyuman itu segera pudar tatkala mengetahui bahwa putrinya telah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Roxy? Roxy, apakah kau bersembunyi? Kau tahu, aku akan marah besar kalau mendapatimu bermain-main dengan daganganku." seru George berpura-pura marah, sedikit berharap jikalau putrinya menjawab.

Namun, tidak ada yang menjawab. Dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana kecuali dirinya dan pegawai tokonya.

"Oh, anda mencari Nona Roxy?" pegawai tokonya bertanya setelah ia menanyakan keadaan putrinya

"Setelah anda memarahinya, Nona langsung berlari keluar dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan, entah kemana." Dan George Weasley hanya dapat menghela napas tanda menyesal.

* * *

"Mom, apakah Dad membenciku?"

Roxanne bertanya, memandang secangkir cokelat hangat yang diberikan ibunya setelah mendengar keluh-kesahnya. Mata birunya yang serupa dengan George Weasley mengerjap, membuat sisa airmata dan isak keringnya terjatuh ke pipi gelapnya.

Angelina Weasley hanya diam. Wanita itu terus memotong-potong wortel jingga panjang dengan pisau dapurnya. Helaian tirai kehitamannya terikat kebelakang, dihiasi hiasan rambut berupa sirkam kulit kerang yang indah dan cantik.

"Mom?" tanya Roxanne, meniup cokelat panasnya yang mengepul dan menyesapnya dengan nikmat.

"Tentu saja ia tidak membencimu, nak," sahut Angelina sambil meletakkan pisaunya dan berbalik menatap Roxanne.

Wanita itu berjongkok di depan putrinya, dan menyusupkan jemarinya ke genggaman tangan kiri Roxanne yang bebas. Mata cokelat gelapnya bersinar lembut dan seulas senyuman kecil terpampang di wajah manisnya.

"Seorang Ayah, atau lebih tepatnya orangtua selalu menyayangi anaknya. Mereka sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya hingga sangat khawatir jikalau anak-anaknya tertimpa sesuatu musibah," Angelina berdeham, "Saking khawatirnya, mereka tidak tahu apalagi yang harus mereka perbuat selain marah atau menakut-takuti anaknya agar tidak berbuat sesuatu seperti kau tadi, Roxy. Tahukah kau? Dad pasti sangat khawatir jika tubuh mungilmu tertimpa salah satu dagangannya. Dan ia tidak ingin mengulangi kelalaian dan kesalahannya seperti Uncle Fred meninggal dahulu."

Roxanne terdiam. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca sebelum akhirnya isakannya pecah, menggaung keras di dalam _pantry_ mungil milik keluarganya. Ia terisak keras, menenggelamkan diri dalam belaian ibunya sambil tersedu-sedu.

"Apakah itu berarti Dad menyayangiku, Mom?" tanya Roxanne dengan suara rendah. "Apakah berarti Dad tidak membenci diriku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Astaga, Ayahmu sangat menyayangimu Roxanne. Menyayangi kalian semua, baik Fred maupun dirimu, _Cara_," Angelina mengusap wajah putrinya yang basah sambil bergumam rendah.

"Memangnya ada apa, nak?" wanita itu bertanya sembari mengerutkan kening, mempererat pelukan hangatnya ke anak gadisnya yang baru menginjak usia tujuh tahun.

"Aku hanya berpikir..." Roxanne menghela napas, "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Dad tidak menyayangiku, Mom."

Sebelum Ibunya menyahut pernyataannya, Roxanne melanjutkan, "Maksudku, coba lihat aku! Kulitku gelap, tidak putih sepertinya. Rambutku hitam, tidak sama dengan rambut merah wortelnya. Dan mataku biru Mom, biru. Bayangkan betapa anehnya aku," Ia terisak lagi, "Aku hanya berpikir, bahwa, mengapa aku berbeda? Mengapa aku tidak nampak seperti anak-anak itu? Anak-anak berkulit putih yang selalu mendapatkan senyum Dad."

Angelina terdiam. Namun seulas senyum kecil terbit di wajah manisnya. Tangan Angelina terjulur, mengangkat wajah menunduk Roxanne agar sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Roxanne, sayang, coba lihat diriku..." katanya sambil mengangkat dagu Roxanne.

"Coba lihat dan katakan, apa warna rambutku?" tanya Angelina.

"Cokelat gelap," Roxanne menjawab sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Apa warna kulitku?" tanyanya sekali lagi tanpa menghiraukan raut bingung Roxanne.

"Gelap, memang mengapa—"

"Coba katakan padaku, apa warna mataku?" sela Angelina lagi.

"Hitam," jawab Roxanne agak dongkol, "Mom mengapa—"

"Coba kau pandang Mom," Angelina menyela lagi, "Bukankah kita sangat mirip?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Roxanne mengerjap. Mom-nya benar. Mereka sangat mirip. Lalu apakah ayahnya—

"Jangan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu," kata Ibunya dengan cepat. "Kita sangat serupa dan ayahmu sama sekali tidak mempersalahkan warna kulitku, warna mataku, dan warna rambutku. Ia mencintaiku dan menikahiku, mengaruniaku dengan harta duniawi dan kalian, anak-anakku. Dia bertanggung jawab atas keluarga ini dan memberiku cinta tulus setiap hati."

Lalu Angelina terdiam sejenak, mencoba menarik napas, "Kalau dia tidak menyayangimu, dia tidak akan menikahiku. Dan ia tak akan memberikanku segela miliknya dan tidak membiarkan kalian terlahir di dunia." Katanya pelan sembari mengusap kepala Roxanne.

"Mungkin kau memang belum mengerti, namun percayalah, ayahmu amat menyayangimu, Roxanne. Amat sangat, terbukti dengan kekhawatirannya padamu saat kardus Kerumunan Kecoak itu hampir menimpa badanmu." Angelina bangkit berdiri, menepuk-tepuk pipi anaknya sebelum menciumnya bergantian dengan penuh sayang dan kasih.

"Nah, sepertinya ada yang mencarimu," kata Angelina lagi sambil mengedipkan mata, "Lihat ke bagasi dan dengarlah teriakan-teriakan namamu itu."

Roxanne mematuhi Momnya. Ia berjalan ke bagasi dan mendapati Ayah bersama kakaknya berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

"Aku disini," kata Roxanne saat Fred berteriak sangat kencang dan memekakan telinga.

"Astaga, bisakah kalian tidak berteriak—"

"ROXANNE!" Suara marah George Weasley menggelegar, memenuhi bagasi kecil itu hingga membuat sepasang anak kembar disana melonjak kaget.

"Kau, jangan pernah kabur lagi," katanya sambil merengkuh Roxanne dalam pelukannya, "Jangan membuat Dad-mu ini jantungan dan meninggal karena memikirkanmu. Jangan membuat Dad merasa takut jikalau kau membenciku. Dan jangan membuat Dad merasa kehilanganmu seperti Dad kehilangan Pamanmu."

Roxanne melongo. Ia sudah mengira akan dimarahi karena kabur tanpa memberitahu—meskipun dimana-mana kabur memang tidak memberitahu—Namun kemudian seulas senyum terbit di wajahnya saat melihat wajah khawatir Ayahnya dan ia pun memeluk balik George Weasley dengan antusias.

"Aku tahu, Dad..." Roxanne berusaha menenangkan, "Aku tahu." Katanya dengan senyuman.

"Aku tahu Dad menyayangiku, aku tahu Dad mengkhawatirkanku..." lalu ia terdiam sejenak, "Aku tahu amarah Dad adalah bukti bahwa Dad menyayangiku."

"Kau mengerti?" George berkata, mulai membuat gagasan bahwa putrinya adalah seorang genius sejati.

"Sebenarnya tidak," aku Roxanne, "Tapi itulah yang dikatakan Mom dan aku mempercayainya."

"Dan Dad..." ia berkata melirik Fred yang mulai pergi karena takut mengganggu. "Tadi aku hanya ingin bertanya..."

"Tanyalah apapun, Rox. Dad akan menjawabnya selagi Dad mampu," George Weasley mengangkat tubuh Roxanne dan menaruhnya di pundaknya.

"Apakah Dad menyayangiku?" tanya Roxanne saat ia dan George berjalan ke halaman hendak memasuki rumah.

George Weasley tersenyum. Ia mendongak dan menatap iris biru putrinya yang serupa dengan miliknya. Dan tentu saja menjawab dengan tegas dan tanpa keraguan.

"Tentu saja, dengan segenap hati."

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Terimakasih telah membaca kisah saya. Saya senang sekali saat melihat para pembaca Hari-hari Pertanian mencapai 25 orang dengan 1 reviewer dan Serpihan Salju 21 orang.

Semoga kalian menyukai ini...


End file.
